A Hero's Folly
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: The initial betrayal and eventual forgivness surrounding the slushy incident. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : A Hero's Folly

**A/N: Hello gracious readers! So I know this is a week or so late but here's my take on Blaine's hospital visit after the whole slushy drama. I will say that even though the Warbler's all came around in the end, I'm sooooooo pissed at the writers for having them do what they did. I know they didn't know about the rock salt but there is no way they would have walked away from blaine screaming in pain on the ground or being ok with slushying kurt in the first place. I think this is the most out of character thing the writers have ever come up with and honestly, that's saying a lot. I hated this episode for sooooooo many reasons but this is definitely #1.  
>sorry for the rant…..i just had to<br>Katie**

"Anderson, Blaine."

"I'm with him."

"You family?"

"No, they're not here yet."

"Ok, come on back"

Finally, he didn't think he could bare to wait any longer. Everybody's concerned looks just made the guilt in his gut grow heavier. Every minute that ticked tediously by proved the severity more and more. Every time he acknowledged their friends waiting with him, the ominous absence of navy blazers with red piping became increasingly devastating. If it hurt him to see their betrayal, he couldn't even imagine what Blaine must feel. Before today he would have compared the feeling to getting hit in the face with a slurred mix of ice, water, and coloured sugar. That hit home just a little too hard now. How could they do that? How could they do that to Blaine? Didn't they love Blaine? Wasn't Blaine one of them? Wasn't it once a Warbler always a Warbler?

Now was not the time to dwell on this though. Every eerily prominent click of his shoes brought him closer to the boy who bravely gave up his friends, his true home to be with him and tonight, he had paid the consequences. Now, Kurt was the one who needed to be brave for Blaine.

Deep breath

Courage

"Hey."

"Hey, KK."

He looked ok. There was a patch over his right eye but other than that his physical appearance seemed fine. He didn't seem sad or depressed or angry. His left eye seemed a little heavy with fatigue but there was still a shining light in it. Kurt didn't know how to take this. He was happy Blaine wasn't upset but the reason for his content mood was puzzling.

"How you doing?"

"Ok, sleepy. The pain meds are kicking in."

"I hear that's the best part…..So what's the damage?"

"My right cornea is scratched and I have to have surgery. I'll most likely be fine but…"

"Oh my god, Blaine, I knew you were in pain and something was wrong but I didn't realise it was this serious."

"Me neither."

"Um, so, everybody's outside but I'm guessing you're not up for visitors."

"Yeah, not really."

"Ok, I'll text Finn to send everyone home and I'll fill them all in tomorrow."

"Thanks KK."

"Anytime. Are your parent's coming?"

"Yeah, my dad should be here soon."

"So I should leave…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kurt."

"Hey, no, not now, not ever. I get it. I feel bad leaving you alone though."

"You can send Nicky and Jeff in. They'll keep me company.

There it was; the reason Blaine wasn't upset was because he didn't know. Through all the commotion he hadn't realised that all the Warblers had been in on slushying Kurt and they had all walked away from his broken form with Sebastian. Blaine didn't realise that Nicky and Jeff weren't there to make sure he was ok because they had turned their backs on him. Now Kurt had to be the one to break it to him. Kurt had to tell his boyfriend that his best friends had shown there true cowardly selves and abandoned him. They had left Kurt to be brave alone.

Deep breath

Courage

"B-Blaine, they, um, they aren't here. All the guys l-left with Sebastian. They were all in on it."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Blaine….I'm so sorry Blaine. I know how much they mean to you and I know you were scared of losing them when you transferred. I-I, I just don't know what to say."

"I don't believe…I mean….I don't understand how they could have all been ok with slushying you. That just goes against everything that Dalton stands for and I thought they were your friends too."

There was no mistaking the light withdrawing from his one good eye. It was like a dimmer switch that faded away as the clogs in his brain processed what was being said, slowed by drug induced fatigue and the sheer unsettling truth that was unfolding. There were tears forming. It was rare to see Blaine like this, not unheard of but rare. It would have broken Kurt if he hadn't prepared for it. It would have broken him if it had lasted for more than ten seconds before the mask came out. Now was not the time to break it down though. Kurt had to leave and Blaine would have to face his father. In all honesty, the mask of perfection was, in this case, probably for the best.

"Shit! The doctor said I'm not allowed to cry."

"Really, he told you that?"

"No, not really. Stop laughing KK. He said I can't get moisture in the bandage so I'm assuming tears count."

"Will it help if I kiss it better?"

"Maybe."

Kurt leaned up from where he was sitting cross-legged at the end of Blaine's bed and crawled over to his kicked puppy. He brushed a stray tear away from the stubbly cheek, cupping it in his palm and pressing his lips softly to Blaine's closed eyelid, the black patch, the tip of his nose and finally to his boyfriend's pouty lips. He could feel Blaine soften at the gentle touch of his lips but only for that split second before the mask was returned and his guard went up. Kurt pulled back and rested their foreheads together, nuzzling at Blaine's nose.

"Better?"

"Maybe."

"Shut up…Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For jumping in front of that slushy for me. I know you didn't realise it would cause this much damage but still. No one's ever done that for me before. I never expected you to."

"You should expect it. I would do anything for you KK. I love you."

"I love you too and I'm so sorry about everything, your eye, your friends. I wish I could make it all better."

"I'll be ok."

"You sure? I don't even know what else I can do with your parents and all but I'll sneak into your bedroom somehow if you need me."

"I'd love to see that. Another time though. You're sleepy and have to go to school tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"Are you positive? You come first for me and I know you must be kinda devastated right now."

"I am but I can have courage too sometimes."

"Can I come over afterschool?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Ok. I should go; we're cutting it a little close. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you.

"I love you too Blaine."

Kurt leaned forwards and connected their lips again to say goodnight. He walked quietly from the room, turning to wave at the door before making his way back to the waiting room and following the signs to the parking lot. Some of the light had been restored by the time he left but not all. It was hard to tell once his boyfriend pulled out the stage face. Blaine's father would surely take away another portion of the light inside his sole. Kurt would have to start all over again tomorrow. Why would they do this to Blaine? He's so sweet and kind and he was their friend. Did they not realise how much that friendship meant to the former Warbler? They were the ones who had built him back up after being emotionally tormented and physically beaten to the point where he wound up in the hospital. After all that, how could they be the ones to put him back there again? Kurt had half a mind to drive out to Westerville instead of going home to yell at the boys he had once held in such high regard simply because they did the same to Blaine. He didn't though. He couldn't decide if that was the brave thing to do or the cowards way out.


	2. Chapter 2 : All The King's Men

**A/N: so this was originally just going to be a one shot but I got a request from 'Different Child' to continue it. I don't have any plans for more chapters but I'm kinda glad I wrote this b/c I know the writters of the show will just breeze by this whole mess like it never happened and at least with this chapter I can kinda see blaine getting some closure on the situation. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
>Lessthanthree<br>Katie**

**To Blaine:** _the guys came around and want to apologise. What do you want to do?_

**To Kurt:** _idk, they can come by, I guess_

**To Blaine:** _r u sure b/c u don't have to do this_

**To Kurt:** _no it's fine. Can u be here to though? _

**To Blaine:** o_f course. We'll be there soon. I love u 3_

**To Kurt:** _thnx. I love u too KK 3_

They would be there in an hour and forty five minutes. They would be walking through his bedroom door to sit on his bed and to ask him how he was and to say how sorry they were. They would be there to try and repair what they had broken. The problem was, was Blaine didn't know if it could be repaired. Those boys knew so much about him. Nicky and Jeff maybe even knew more than Kurt. They knew because he had trusted them. Maybe he had been naïve to think that they were different. They had been different for two years though. For two years he had been able to turn to them and in those times where he couldn't, when the pain had been too great, Nicky and Jeff had asserted themselves to make sure that their buddy would be ok.

Blaine remembered the first night he spent in his new dorm he had cried himself to sleep. He had just gotten out of the hospital after he and his best friend had been beaten for attending a dance together. The nightmares were traumatizing, forcing him to relive the moments where Danny's hand tightened fearfully around his before being torn away, where the knife was plunged into his flesh, where Danny had been dragged from his sight and all he could hear was the boy's screams, where all he could hear has deafening sound of skull hitting pavement, where he was torn away once again from his date by paramedics and again by the boy's tired brain slipping him into a coma. He cried for other reasons too. He cried because as much as he tried, he would never be good enough for his father anymore. He cried because he hated himself for being so weak. He cried because he was scared that this was all his life would amount to now. Looking back, Blaine isn't sure he ever would have stopped had the boys in the dorm next to his not stepped in.

It was Blaine's first Friday night at Dalton, his sixth night there. He had come back from class, shoulders slouched and head down as usual. Lost in his world of despair with his sunken eyes on his shoes, he didn't notice the two boys step out of the door he just passed and follow him to his. He didn't notice them until he had pulled the key out of the now open lock and the two boys pushed past him into his room like they owned the place. Blaine's initial thought was to turn around, walk away, and leave them to their pilfering and defacing and then maybe only his stuff would be trashed this time. On second glance though, Blaine notice the two boys were holding sleeping bags and pillows and a handful of DVDs, which they were now distributing appropriately around his room.

They didn't push, if you don't count inviting themselves over for a sleepover. They made themselves comfortable and made sure Blaine was too, making sure he felt at home, felt wanted and apart of the team. They made sure Blaine knew he had a place to turn and that he didn't have to worry about anyone turning on him. They would be on his side forever because once a Warbler, always a Warbler.

Blaine had been used to being open. Before he came out, he was close with both of his parents and was not afraid to turn to them. That all changed the night he quietly uttered those two simple words. He had still had Danny for a few months but now he was gone too. Nicky and Jeff gave Blaine the opportunity have it all back though and so he took it. He latched onto their kindness and goofiness and friendship because he need to and they seemed to want it just as bad as he did. He told them everything. Not all at once but everything eventually trickled out. They listened and comforted and put in a movie or told some joke or got some sort of game going to make him smile again and soon Blaine felt good again. He felt like life could really be worth living again and that he wouldn't feel broken forever.

But now, after what they had done, it was like all the pieces that had been righted were jumbled again. Those boys knew why Kurt transferred. They knew what the idiots did to him at McKinley. They knew he was slushied because of their disdain for his sexuality. They knew it would hurt the most because they knew it was a sore spot and yet they did it anyways. They did it on purpose.

Those boys knew more about Blaine than they did about Kurt. If they were so willing to hit Kurt where it counted what was stopping them from doing the same to him? What was stopping them from calling him weak and pathetic for crying himself to sleep or staying up all night so he didn't have to face the nightmares? What was stopping them from taunting him about running? What was stopping them from waving a knife in his face and telling him how gross and deformed all his scars looked? What was stopping them from telling his father about Kurt and ensuring that he would never make his father proud again? Nothing, there was nothing stopping them. All their loyalty had been tossed out the window when they did the worst thing they could have possibly done, when they intentionally set out to hurt the one person that meant the world to him. They knew how much Kurt meant to him. All the Warblers did. It was hard not to know and yet they were still ok with hurting him. They had already decided to hit Blaine where it hurt the most, they went straight for his heart and maybe they hadn't realised what they were doing but they should have, they were Warblers, they were supposed to be better than all this.

**To Blaine:** _Hey, we're here _

**To Kurt:** _k_

**To Blaine:** _u still sure?_

**To Kurt:** _yeah_

**To Blaine:** _k_

"_Knock, knock , hey Blainey Bear, how've you been?"_

"_Not the best."_

"_We're sorry about your eye."_

"_You shouldn't be. That was the only thing that wasn't your fault."_

"_We're sorry about everything, Blaine. We shouldn't have let him talk us into it."_

"_No, you shouldn't have. You did though and now I don't know what to do because how am I supposed to forgive the people who thought it was a good idea to hurt the person that I hold closest to my heart. I want to. I want everything to go back to normal so bad simply because it'll mean one less betrayal in my life but I honestly don't know how to do that."_

"_Blaine, you should know that we weren't trying to be malicious. It was supposed to be good old hazing between rivals."_

"_Since when are we rivals? All last year we treated the New Directions like friends. There was never any back and forth, good natured or not."_

"_We did that for Kurt though, so he wouldn't feel awkward."_

"_And you couldn't do it for me? Nice Jon, that's real nice."_

"_Don't listen to Jon, he's being an idiot. _

"_Sorry, that came out wrong."_

"_Anyways, we had all intentions of being friendly, Sebastian just seemed to have other ideas and you know how we are, the lead kinda gets the say and he's very persuasive."_

"_We're sorry Blainey Bear. We promise it will never happen again and if we could fix it we would."_

"_I know, Jeff, but it's not that easy."_


	3. Chapter 3 : A Night in Shining Armor

**A/N: So like I guessed, glee just cruised on by this whole mess. I finally came up with how I wanted the forgiveness to happen so here it is. I hope it makes sense and fulfills the massive void created by the incompetent writers of this show. I also hope I'm not beating a dead horse with this.  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie **

The hopes for the night were high and so were his nerves. This feeling was similar to one he had had just over a year ago while driving the hour and forty five minutes to school for his second Friday at the all-boys private academy. After two weeks at the new school, Blaine had invited him to join him and Nick and Jeff for their weekly movie night/sleepover. Apparently it was a tradition started by the boys the week Blaine had transferred in order to make him feel more comfortable in his new surroundings. Kurt had been honoured for the invite but nervous none the less; rarely were others included in their little ritual and at the time Kurt had just been trying to avoid becoming a pain in Blaine's side. The last thing he had wanted was to intrude on the other boy's life. He had agreed though and after clearing it with his dad, Kurt had packed an overnight bag and loaded in the car that Friday morning before school.

That night, seemingly so long ago, had gone well. There was laughter and jokes and just good old fashioned fun. All boy sleepovers had never appealed to Kurt, never seemed like something he would be comfortable participating in and yet that night, not only Blaine but Nick and Jeff as well, had made it impossible not to enjoy himself. When Kurt had finally closed his eyes well into the wee hours of the morning it hadn't been to escape, it had been because he simply couldn't hold them open any longer. Now, Kurt hoped more than anything that tonight would hold the same fate.

Blaine had been out of the hospital and completely healed for two weeks now. He still hadn't really talked to the guys but seemingly out of the blue, he had accepted the invitation for a movie/sleepover night courtesy of Jeff's dorm room. Kurt thought that the events that had taken place with Dave and Quinn had something to do with Blaine's need to forgive and forget. Life was too short and friendships were too precious not to. Initially, Kurt had suggested that this just be between the three of them but Blaine had insisted that he join too. Kurt was their friend as well and had been wronged just as much.

Kurt stopped by the Anderson mansion on his way to Dalton to pick up Blaine. His boyfriend's parents were surprisingly home tonight so Kurt waited in his car. Blaine didn't need any more conflict at the moment. A few short text messages later and Blaine was stepping out the front door and hopping ino the passenger seat. They waited until they had pulled out of the driveway and were down the street a ways to greet each other with a kiss. It was a practised method of appeasement. Sometimes Kurt couldn't help but think that that was all his life was and maybe it was true but if that was the price of being with Blaine, he would gladly pay it.

From there the drive to Dalton was quick, maybe a little too quick for Blaine's liking but the former Warbler assured Kurt that this was still what he wanted and needed to do. As much as Blaine insisted that this night was about both of them, really this night was only about Blaine. Kurt was ready and willing to stand by his boyfriend's decision because of the simple fact that the slushy hadn't had the impact on him that it had on Blaine. Those boys had never meant the same to Kurt as they did to Blaine. Kurt had good friends at McKinley and a present, supporting, loving family at home. He didn't need those guys as much as Blaine did and so whatever Blaine decided was good with him.

Kurt pulled his Navigator off the side of the road leading up to Dalton and the boys shouldered their bags and clasped hands as they followed the crudely made trail through the trees around the back of the school to the fire exit by the dorm laundry. The alarm on that door had been broken for years. It was Dalton legend that a senior, years back, had rigged up a decoy alarm so that he could escape to Mexico after getting too far in with the Soviet mob who apparently, had inns with the school security. Dalton folklore was very elaborate. Every second Thursday of the month, since the boy's notorious flee, when maintenance checked all the emergency exit doors, the boy residing in dorm 232, the room closest to the laundry, waited outside the room and flicked the small switch, hidden by a poster, to make the decoy alarm sound when the door was opened. The hoodwinked maintenance man would tick his box and the broken alarm and escape route to the outside world would remain undetected by staff. The door opened to a hidden path through the trees that was marked by worn out, red and navy striped neck ties and lead down to the road, just past the bend, so that cars could be parked there out of view of security. There was a similar system set up at Crawford Country Day and no boy clad in a navy blazer with red piping nor girl in a green tartan skirt passed through the academies without knowledge of either path or door.

When Kurt had first learned of the set up, he honestly couldn't believe it. That was simply something only ever seen in movies; it never worked in reality. Yet that night he had attended his first movie night with the boys, Blaine had come with him to move his car and lead him back up the path and to his amazement it had worked like a charm. The boys reached the door quickly and sent off a text to the two Warblers to come get them. Kurt was a little sad that they were there so fast. Walking through the quiet depths of the slumbering forest with Blaine was nice. There was a wonderful sense of adventure to it that was calming and exhilarating at the same time. There was a scarcity to it too. Even though Kurt knew that countless boys and probably girls had walked the path before him and would certainly after him as well, the seclusion of their presence and the ability to intertwine their fingers without hesitation, made the winding path feel like their own little secret.

Of course this little secret was dashed when the door opened and Nick ushered them inside. As they walked down the grand halls to the Jeff's dorm, Kurt couldn't help but feel that the old prep school had lost a little of its magic. Maybe it was never the schools to begin with though. Maybe the magic lay within the shorter boy with dark, curly hair and golden brown eyes whose hand he was currently holding and because that boy could no longer call these hallowed halls home, he could no longer imprint his magic on them either. A part of Kurt hoped that some of the magic could be restored tonight.

"_So, Blainey Bear, Jeffers and I agreed that since this is sorta your night, we could maybe watch, this one time only, 'Broke Back Mountain'."_

"_No!"_

"_No way."_

"_No? You always wanted to watch that."_

"_Kurt and I re-watched it again over the summer and I think we both agreed that we really didn't like it?"_

"_Too much shameful, depressing, desperation, not enough love. Also, really awkward."_

"_Well we could have told you it was awkward. That's why we never agreed to watch it."_

"_Well, it's still your pick Blainey Bear."_

"_Harry Potter?"_

"_Shoulda known."_

"_Alright, get comfy and make sure snacks are in reaching distance. There will be no shuffling or bathroom breaks for the first hour as per usual. Don't think that you two are going to get any special treatment because this is an apology. Besides, you already got to pick the movie."_

"_Correction, Blaine got to pick the movie."_

"_Sorry Kurty but we all know Blainey Bear has more pull than you do, around here anyway."_

"_I'm sure you could also persuade him to pick something different. He pretty much does anything you say."_

"_It's true. You've had him whipped since he caught you spying."_

"_At least he'll admit it now though."_

"_A Blaine in denial is the worst type of Blaine."_

"_Too much angst and not enough us to spread it over."_

"_Ok, I think we've heard enough from you two. I'm pressing play." _

"_Aww but Blainey Bear, we miss teasing you."_

"_Rule number eight, subsection (a): no talking about things other than the movie once play has been pressed."_

"_Nicky, that's no fair. He's using our rules against us. Can he do that?"_

"_SSSHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Fine!"_

As the street lights went out on Privet Drive, Kurt looked over to his boyfriend, where he was sitting beside him, resting against Nick's bed. He looked happy. Genuinely happy. 'Harry Potter' did tend to have that effect on him but Kurt though there was more too. The strong shoulders were relaxed for the first time since stepping foot on the Dalton grounds, the chuckle on his lips was light with sheer amusement instead of bogged down with his own ironic misery, the sparkle in his eyes born from his loving soul instead a simple reflection from the headlight of the flying motorcycle on screen. The boys had been forgiven. It was done. Kurt had had his doubts but it seemed that Blaine needed them too much and after three weeks of the silent treatment, he figured they had learned their lesson. They were good guys, after all, not too many would allow their best friend to cuddle up with his boyfriend in front of them, even fewer would allow that boy to be called their best friend. The ones that did were worth hanging onto though because both Kurt and Blaine knew all too well that good guys were hard to come by.


End file.
